veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Contaero
''' Hex Locations - '''48AU '''Flag - '''Argent, Moutainpeak Azure environed of a Sunburst Or '''Major Languages - '''Contaeric '''Orders - '''Monks of Khaa'khoa Structure Contaero is a small and very ancient city-state in the highest reaches of Mount Ismal, isolated from any other nations that may exist in the vicinity. Not even the Altamont are aware of how and when their city came to be. Either way, it was built on a rocky mountainside. The craggy terrain is incredibly treacherous, with steep drops, solid cliffs, peaks, and very little flat land. These people worship a goddess they refer to as Khaa'khoa. She is a sun goddess, and is described as a young child, pure and innocent, whose holy light bathes the mountain with life. Her message is one of peaceful living away from conflict and war. The Altamont have worshiped this goddess for as long as their history can recall, and a large monastery devoted to Her is the centerpiece of this settlement of earth and ice. Devotion to the goddess is universal in this city-state, and those monks who commune with her are held at a higher regard. The roles of the people are specific and distinct; there are the hunters, who go out into the frigid environment with intent to obtain fur and meat, the builders, who quarry stone and construct buildings such as homes, the doctors, who heal wounds and sickness, and finally, the monks, who commune with the goddess and are the medium through which she speaks to her people. The role is determined very early in the citizen's life, and is very unlikely to change. Population The city-state's population consists of nothing but the Altamont. In fact, non-Altamont eyes for much of history have yet to gaze upon the simple, yet awe-inspiring settlement. As a people, they are few in number, but almost exclusively found within the borders of the 'nation'. Culture The culture of Contaero is shaped both by devotion to their goddess and the extreme terrain upon which the city was built. For one, very few citizens other than the hunters, leave the city proper, mostly due to the unsafe nature of the mountain and the relative frailty of its the cityfolk. Straying off the paths between houses is generally frowned upon not just for safety, but as disrespectful to the advances of the Altamont. These people are very proud of their mastery over nature, and if any way exists that they can engineer an obstacle or threat out of existence, they will take it. Building paths over uneven rocky ground, building stairs to make steep cliffs passable, and evening peaks and mounds are some examples. The people of Contaero take great pride in bringing order to the chaotic environment. Worship of Khaa'khoa is a very important feature of Contaero's culture. The people are taught from birth that they are children of the Shining One, and that it is she that has granted the Altamont their ingenuity. They look up greatly with respect to the monks of the Monastery, and refusal to accept Khaa'khoa is grounds for banishment from the city. History ~8,000 The Altamont come to be on Mount Ismal. Religious text claims they were created from the snow of the peak, but the exact details are unknown. Either way, for a long period, countless warring tribes of Altamont form on and around Mt. Ismal. ~9,100 According to legend, there is a great period of conflict between many Altamont tribes on the mountain. Religious texts state the war lasted a century and, when it had ended, countless were dead. The victors are said to have laid the first stones of what would become Contaero. ~9,100 Near the end of the conflict, it is said that a young Altamont named Sheed'hai deserted the war and retreated to an empty quarter of the mountain. There, he lived as a hermit, spending much of his life fasting and meditating. It is during this time that he allegedly was "awakened" to the presence of the goddess now referred to as Khaa'khoa. He spent years alone, meditating under the goddess before returning to his people, preaching of the goddess's favor on those who shun war. As the years pass and the battles cease, the survivors begin to follow Sheed'hai. A brotherhood of monks arise after Sheed'hai's death, vowing to keep the flame alive in his stead. A monastery is constructed to allow devout followers to pray in peace. ~9,100 - 9,200 A Caste system slowly comes into place amongst the Altamont as their society takes shape. Construction of the city slowly begins around the monastery. The name Contaero is first used during this period. Paths are constructed to the foot of the mountain for the sake of collecting food and building materials. ~9,200 The Monks collect all of Sheed'hais teachings and quotations in the "Skri'at Sheed'haia". Monks work meticulously to reproduce this work many times over for the faithful. ~9,300 High-ranking monks speak of a "great light in the west". Whispers of Khaa'koa are recorded by the monks, and urban development increases. 10,012 A simple printing press is developed within the monastery. With characters carved from stone and ink made from the exotic plants at the foot of the mountain, records are now made much more efficiently. The first document produced was dated to this year. Category:Nations Category:City States